Armgeddon Phaze I
by Nomad-Alpha
Summary: A story about breakdancing, fast cars, and a strange CD-Rs? Tthis fic was done a year ago... lets see what the reviews say... like i care....


I K n o w W h a t Y o u D i d L a s t M i l l e n i u m P a r t y I n T o k y o   
  
W h e n Y o u A l m o s t K i l l e d M e   
  
A n d T o o k M y M o n e y A n d B o u g h t   
  
A P S 2 A n d D r e a m c a s t . . . .   
  
( T h e D e f e c t i v e   
  
A r m a g e d d o n S o u n d t r a c k )  
  
*4 score and 3000 cycles ago, Washu makes a machine that makes chocolate bars out of thin air!!*  
  
Washu: HAHAHAHAHA!!! I finally did it!! (rooster crows) SHUT UP ROOSTER!!   
  
*Washu throws a chicken at the rooster*  
  
Rooster: crow cork blawww!!  
  
Washu: Heh Heh! Thaws what you get little rooster....  
  
*little did she know is that the chicken that she threw hit the   
  
control panel and chicken shaped chocolate was made*  
  
Washu: WOW! lookey here! *picks up the candy chicken*  
  
Washu: Mmmmm................ I can make a lot of money with these!!  
  
*6 months later, Washu is head of another chocolate candy company*  
  
Washu: (What inventions can I work on next, Mmmm) Heh heh heh heh!!!  
  
*All of a sudden an power surge made the candy machine put a robotic   
  
skeleton in the chocolate candy*  
  
Kid: Mommy Mommy! the candy is moving by itself!! (giggle)  
  
Mom: Candy doesn't move by itself.... You must beeeeeaaaAHHHHHHH!!!  
  
*the chocolate hen started waddleling down the sidewalk and joined  
  
a group of chocolate hens walking down the road*  
  
Mom: Run Timmy!!  
  
Kid: SCREAM!! *runs away*  
  
Washu: Lets see whats on the news..... *turns on the TV*  
  
Newscaster: Breaking News just came in.... In downtown Tokai, There's   
  
an army of chocolate chicken hens marching down main street right now!!  
  
We urge you to stay indoors or go around these marching hens....  
  
Washu: Whaa-hoo!! First I'll take over the city and then the world and after that destroy it!!   
  
Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha.....  
  
Secretary: Lil' Ms. Washu... The phones are ringing of the hook!   
  
What should I do?  
  
Washu: (Ahhhhhh....) RRRUUUUUUUUNNNN!!!  
  
*Washu runs out of the building and turns into an alley*  
  
Angry customer: Hey Washu! I bought a thousand of those hens for my catering company. All of a sudden they started walking around!! I want my money back!  
  
Washu: No refunds!! Uh, Uh!  
  
Angry customer: What! No refunds!! Grrr!! *picks up a golf club*  
  
Washu: Ahh!!! Fractured Jaw!! Gonna Hurt!! *braces*  
  
*All of a sudden Tekkaman Titon teleports in front of Washu, protecting her with a large shield*  
  
T.T.: *sounds like Big Guy* BACK OFF!! *pulls out PPG and charges up*  
  
Angry mob: zif zyou zont zive zus zour zony zack, zou zill zie!!  
  
T.T.:Return the product to the stores for a refund.   
  
Angry mob: Don't you see the product is marching around town!!  
  
*Looks at the crowd of marching chocolate robotic bunnies*  
  
T.T.: *sweat drop* Oh...For the love of mike....  
  
Washu: I wish you can take me away from this!! *starts crying*  
  
T.T.: *smiles* O.K. *grabs Washu* let's go...   
  
(his wings unfold and starts up)  
  
Washu: *noticing a rolling CD* Mmmmm... The Armageddon Soundtrack.  
  
Its mine now!! *picks it up as soon as T.T. flys away*  
  
later at the masaki house...  
  
Susami: Mmmm.... chocolate eggs sounds good right now!  
  
Titus: Not eggs, Chocolate hens walking around...  
  
Susami: Oh....  
  
Titus: Well (yawn) I'm going to recharge my power cells...  
  
yell if ya need me.. *transports to the roof*  
  
Ah!! WHAT Aaa.... (beep beep)  
  
Meanwhile Washu pulls out that CD that she picked up earlier...  
  
Washu: (listening) this is a nice soundtrack... *Hums along*  
  
All ov a sudden the CD starts skipping back and forward....  
  
Washu: Oh!! A mix version!! Crank it up!!  
  
A few minutes after she turned up the volume everybody turned into zombies except Titus...  
  
Kione and Susami climbs onto the roof mumbling....  
  
Kione and Susami: ....must get Titus Turboshark Titon Remora Greymatter Griffin XF-11Nomad Megajuice Deadhead Citroen-Spike Allen....  
  
(pant pant pant)  
  
Titus: aaaaAAAaAA DAY!! Ah hey Susami, Kione whats up?  
  
Kione and Susami: must we explain ourselves again?  
  
Titus: Ah... no... *transports to Washu's lab*  
  
Washu what is happening to Susami and Kione?  
  
Washu: (hypnotized) Don't know Titus... *CD still skipping in the background* What's the problem honey..  
  
Titus: Huh? You're all happy and stuff... Anyway, they were chanting something and their eyes were white...  
  
Washu: *trying to seduce Titus... very weird* Titus don't worry about them.......   
  
I'm more concerned about you.. (twinkle twinkle)  
  
Titus: Huh? I'm going for a walk (notices music playing) and get your CD fixed, too.  
  
Washu: Alright (sigh)  
  
Titus takes a walk in the woods under the full moon...  
  
He looks around and takes a few deep breaths...  
  
Titus: AHHHHH!! O I wish this can last forever...  
  
voice: It can... *Millennia appears out of nowhere* as long as you want it to..  
  
Titus: AH! Millennia!! How did you... Who told you... Why did... Ahhhh...  
  
Millennia: I have my ways..(giggle) Oh Titus, I wish we can stay like this forever and ever...   
  
Titus: This doesn't sound like Millennia.. (scans)   
  
*Titus breaks one of Millennia wings ...*  
  
Millennia: Owww... *the image changes from Millennia to Washu.*  
  
Titus: Ah HA!!! Washu! I knew it was you!!  
  
Washu: OOO!!! I was soo close!!  
  
Titus: .....to do what?  
  
Washu: (nervous) N-nothing *POOF*  
  
*Meanwhile Ayeka and Ryoko was coming up behind Titus and try to grab him*  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko: Must get T....Him! (moan)  
  
Titus: (surprised) Root Beer and Cheese!!! A surprise attack! *Falls on his butt*  
  
Gotta get outta here!! Tries to get up but they grab him....  
  
*Uhhh They grab him?..... yeah*  
  
*Ryoko grabs him while he is getting up and his face is on her chest*  
  
Ryoko: (moan) Got...you....your.....mine....  
  
Titus: *muffled* HEHEHEHEHEH!!  
  
*HE HE HE HE HE..... Ah he is temporary dazed by the scenery.... I would be too....*  
  
Titus: (I've gotta get out of here) WHY?  
  
*Weakened by the scenery he tries to get out of the power of Ryoko he hears her mumble the lyrics to "Leaving on a jet plane"*  
  
Titus: (That song she's not singing it in order, FLASH)  
  
*Ayeka was humming the song also but out of order*  
  
Titus: (Think of a song that will take your mind offa it)   
  
*Titus musters enough courage then starts some lyrics ta*  
  
Titus: My computer is future shockin'  
  
Download this and you'll start talkin'  
  
Upgrade you're now talkin'  
  
Compatible with all that is rockin'  
  
Comin' on fast it's gettin' digital  
  
It's so huge like a spiritual  
  
Rippling out to every individual  
  
This is life it is a miracle....  
  
*He busts some lyrics from a favorite 311 track, the mood was so fly that the spell wore off*  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko: (Where am I) Huh?  
  
Titus: But can we handle it  
  
Could we dismantle it  
  
Or should we fear the void   
  
and just be para-paranoid  
  
If it's understood it could be used for good  
  
And would  
  
If you will believe   
  
in all we can conceive  
  
*Starts dancing*  
  
Evolution has exponential timing it'll be  
  
Half as long til the next breakthrough that  
  
Blows our mind  
  
It's up to the people to brave on with  
  
Experimentation  
  
Move forth the species by using our  
  
Imagination........  
  
*stops dancing and sees Ryoko and Ayeka watching him dancing*  
  
Titus: So (WHIP CREAM) What do you think?  
  
Ayeka: So thats break-dancing? (It's funny looking)  
  
Ryoko: Huh, I could that.... yea.... *walks away*  
  
*As they walked away Titus starts to play back the song that he heard them hummin'*  
  
Titus: Mmm.... (Bling) Thats....... not it....."+_+"  
  
  
  
*He teleports to the roof and falls asleep*  
  
What a beautiful night... The moons out, the stars are out, the sun is shining.....ZzZzZz...  
  
*As he falls asleep Washu also falls asleep and the CD player stops*  
  
........Evolution has exponential timing it'll be.......  
  
........Half as long til the next breakthrough that.......  
  
Titus: (What? .......I don't understand....)  
  
........It's up to the people to brave on.........  
  
(What are you trying to tell me?)  
  
........Move forth the species by using our IMAGINATION.....  
  
*A light glows in the distant darkness*  
  
It's........warm......wow..... (reaches for the light) .....I......cant......reach.....it.......  
  
*The light gets bigger*  
  
I'm............getting..........closer.....(the light turns into a bluish white light) AHHHHHHhhhhh...  
  
*When he got close to the light he blinked and saw that he was trying to touch the moon from the roof*  
  
HUH? Why was I doing that? *Looks at the moon harder* What! That cant be!  
  
*The moon he was looking at was an Antaris' moon not Earth's moon*  
  
Thats not right, I must still be dreaming! *The moon flashes and changes back to Earth's moon* I knew I was seeing things....  
  
*As he rubs his eyes a feather drifts into his lap..*  
  
....whats this....*picks up feather* ....what an odd feather....*looks closer*  
  
*The feather has nanobots on it*  
  
.....the feather is entirely synthetic....*feather glows* What now?  
  
*The glow encircles him and the feather disintegrates*  
  
*The glow lifts him up and the stars come out of the sky and circle him*  
  
*The glow combines his powers with the circling stars*  
  
*The glow has created the new power known as ZERO*  
  
*The glow is what helped him change the story Another one of Washu's bad inventions, tell ya the story later...*  
  
What is this power? How do I use it?  
  
Angelic voice: you have the gift of ZERO, you unlocked it using your lifeforce.....  
  
Zero: What? Lifeforce?  
  
Angelic voice: the lifeforce that can save this planet from the defective Armageddon soundtrack.....  
  
Zero: .....sounds fun......*checks out his arms*  
  
Angelic voice: we trust you with the gift, treat it well, it will serve you well....... *glow fades away*  
  
Zero: ............cool..........(beep) I feel dizzy.... *falls asleep*  
  
Just sever that leash and release  
  
Your freedom of speech  
  
You just have to believe  
  
Somehow somewhere  
  
You won't be repaid with a blank stare  
  
Let me know if you dare.....  
  
Titus: (Who's singing that? I don't recognize that voice...)  
  
Here I goes  
  
My vibe is holy  
  
My eyes closed  
  
Either I'm asleep  
  
Or what I'm thinkin' is deep  
  
Eventually I sigh and kick the sheets.....  
  
  
  
Try to piece together why I'm here  
  
Nothing except my own damn eyes and ears  
  
And then it severs so I listen to my heart  
  
Always and over  
  
If it's not good it might get better  
  
If it's not good it might just sever....  
  
Titus: (Who's there? Please, answer me....)  
  
I tell you money there's other honey  
  
You always show it but you don't know it  
  
Staring at the door thinking  
  
In your couch sinking deep  
  
Over the girl that's there.....  
  
Titus:(What are you talking about?)  
  
There's no one that could cure you like she does  
  
Titus: (She does?)  
  
She does  
  
No one could leave you so alone  
  
Now all you think about her drink about her  
  
But all else feels like you're betraying.......  
  
We're walkin' it up face up and shakin' it up  
  
We know of an extended field  
  
This is the deal we're letting and getting  
  
The vibes that we want  
  
Open up your heart and proceed to feel  
  
Now you're inchin' up to the summit never plummet  
  
Boot your system up.....  
  
*Titus's system boots up*  
  
And then bail with the middle finger up  
  
Why you so abrupt baby don't be corrupt  
  
  
  
Standing in the club playin' the wall  
  
That they're not her is all  
  
You think and that is true  
  
But what else can you do  
  
Trying to turn back time  
  
Or just tow the line  
  
Cuz the space you're in  
  
Is no place like home.....  
  
*Titus slowly wakes up*  
  
*He's in his bed at his house, the sun's rising, the windows are open*  
  
Titus: That was a weird dream...  
  
*Birds are chirping, somebody's arm is laying on his chest...*  
  
Titus: ......huh? *Moves blanket* .......good morning?..... *says softly*  
  
Lady: *Blink Blink* ......good morning.... *rubs eyes* you didn't snore last night....  
  
Titus: (even more confused) ....i hate to sound rude or anything but who are you....  
  
Lady: *rolls on top and fixes hair* ...well let me introduce myself.....  
  
*Titus is getting very nervous*  
  
Lady: *gazes into his eyes and smiles* ....my name is Rikku.....  
  
  
  
Titus: .........N-Nice to m-meet yooo R-Rikku.... my n-name isss...  
  
Rikku: Titus... I know...  
  
Titus: O-Oh.... How did I get here?  
  
Rikku: Ummm......*wrapped arms around him* All that I remember is seeing you asleep on the roof and a flashing button on your arm. So I pushed it, and we appeared here and I made myself at home and I feel asleep too. That's it!  
  
Titus: Heh...(This is just a dream, Rikku is not real...yea) what time is it?  
  
Rikku: Umm....10:40...uhh yea.  
  
Titus: 10:40! *rolls out of bed* I almost missed my exercises...  
  
*Rikku looks in awe at Titus's back*  
  
*Titus's back has slots where his wings go and armor points on his spine, they look like tattoos*  
  
Rikku: Whoa! Those are cool *she touches them* How'd cha' get those?  
  
Titus: *looks over his shoulder* During the Labor wars, many millennia ago... *gets up*  
  
Rikku: Cool.. *Suddenly remembers the Labor Wars* Oh...  
  
Titus: You want some breakfast? *Antennae waving in the breeze*  
  
Rikku: *gets up* You can cook? This is so cool! *walks up to him* You have antennae! *Grabs one* Are they real? *pulls*  
  
Titus: Ow Ow Ow Ow OW OW OW OW!   
  
Rikku: ......they are.....(laugh) sorry.... *kisses it*  
  
Titus: I can make an awesome omelette... *rubs antenna*  
  
Rikku: *makes bed* Cool... (sings) ...whoa.......Amber is the color of your energy....  
  
Titus: *walks away* (She's humming my favorite song)  
  
*Titus is in the kitchen cooking and Rikku is watching TV*  
  
Titus: *stirring eggs* So, do you like something with your eggs like cheese or somethin'  
  
Rikku: *channel surfing* Cheese, please. 1000 channels and you cant get blitzball? Gosh..... *turns on the radio* Finally something interesting....   
  
*Dance music playing*  
  
Titus: Not too loud now It'll disturb the neig.......... *looks up*  
  
*Sees Rikku dancing in front of the TV* (That slow motion thing ya' know)  
  
Titus: ........this better not be a dream...... (eggs start to burn) Ahhhhh!!  
  
Rikku: (laughs) That's alright, I'll have a sandwich... *goes to wash hands*  
  
Titus: sorry about that... (sobs) *Rikku looks over his shoulder at the burnt eggs*  
  
Rikku: No big! You can make some for me tomorrow.... *hugs him from behind*  
  
Titus: .......cool..... *cleans up mess*  
  
*Dance music playing in the back ground*  
  
Rikku: So, what do you do for exercises?  
  
Titus: I practice my basic fighting stances... *walks to the courtyard*  
  
Rikku: Gee, how many do you know? *follows*  
  
Titus: about 70? Thats just basic stances....  
  
Rikku: Ohhhh..... Sips some O.J.   
  
*Titus goes to the middle of the courtyard*  
  
Titus: It will just take a couple of minutes.... *wind starts to blow*  
  
Rikku: (mumble mumble) *Thumbs up*....*sips out of cup*  
  
*Titus goes to his fighting stance, starts to glow*  
  
Titus: *Groaning* ........AHHHHHhhhhhhh....... UHhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
*Titus flips up a cement tile with his powers and starts punching it with tremendous speed*  
  
Rikku: Whhhhhhhooooooaaaaa........!!!!  
  
*Titus was doing some Iron Monkey stuff all around the courtyard*  
  
Titus: HAAAAAAA YYYAAAAAAAAA!!!!! HHHUUUUAAAAA!!!!!  
  
*Rikku couldn't keep up with his movements*  
  
Rikku: Uhhhhh..... *looks around for him*  
  
*All of a sudden Rikku remembers about fighting and magic and stuff*  
  
Rikku: (focus) Protect! *force field forms around her* There..  
  
*Titus looks at Rikku and the panel hit him in the head*  
  
Titus: (POW) Waaaaaaaaaa!!! *Rikku runs up*  
  
Rikku: Are you O.K. honey? *Rubs some Al-Bhed potion on his cheek*  
  
Titus: (Sniff) That stuff smells great... Is that....  
  
Rikku: Al-Bhed potion? Yea.... *keeps rubbing*  
  
Titus: I feel better thank you... *Rikku kissed his cheek* BLUSH!!  
  
Rikku: ......the least I can do..... *gaze in each others eyes*  
  
*She gazes in Titus's backlit abbadigital zoom multisensored eyes*  
  
......for letting me stay here....  
  
*He gazes in her green spiraled eyes*  
  
Titus: No problem........you can stay as long as you want....  
  
*Panel flies toward Titus*  
  
*Titus does a Ryu-ken to the panel*  
  
Titus: RYU-KEN!!  
  
*The panel flies toward Rikku*  
  
*Rikku throws a grenade at it*  
  
Rikku: HA! Oh no! (The grenade bounced back) AH!!!  
  
Titus: HAAAAAA!! KKKYYYAAAAAAA!! HUMPH!!!!  
  
*Titus jumped in front of Rikku and broke the panel in two, and kicked the grenade toward the flipping pieces and guarded Rikku as it exploded one foot away from them*  
  
Rikku: (screams) *looks* Damn, I'm so glad you're my friend... *hugs him for a while*  
  
Titus: (grins) Whoaaaaa.... (beep) Uh.... Rikku? I gotta go tune my car now.....  
  
could you let me go?  
  
Rikku: Can I come too? *Hugs tighter*  
  
Titus: (gasp) S-sure.....   
  
Rikku: (lets go) Alrighhht! *grabs his hand* Lead the way.....  
  
Titus: O.K. **jumps up in the air and wings form on his back*  
  
*Rikku is still holding his hand*  
  
Rikku: Hey, I cant fly... *Titus gives her a watch*  
  
*This watch has many uses including flying abilities*  
  
Cool.... *puts on watch and pushes buttons* *beep*  
  
*Purple wings about six feet across appears on her back*  
  
Titus: .....O.K. *A hole opens up in the floor and they fly down to the garage*  
  
Rikku: Woooo-Hooooo! I'll never get tired of this!!!   
  
*lands in the garage*  
  
Titus: ......this is my garage..... *wings fold up and disappear*  
  
Rikku: Ya' know, you really have a lot of machina for somebody your age.....  
  
*Rikku's wings fold up*  
  
Titus: Thats cause I the owner of a computer company and I was a Quad Force Admiral.... *Walk to his favorite car*  
  
(Titus's favorite car is the Green Lancia Delta HF Intergrale street race mod. with OZ rims and custom Renault V24 hybrid jet engine that goes up to 20,000 RPM and make about 1,520 HP In overdrive!)  
  
Rikku: Thats nice lookin' *walks around looking at the car*  
  
Titus: *opens hood* yeah.... It took me a month to fix up....  
  
Rikku: I betcha' its really fast *gets behind the wheel* Wow a lot of buttons, this must be the radio, I wonder whats playing.... *turns on radio*  
  
Radio: Terror in Tokai; Chocolate on the move, an eyewitness exclusive....  
  
Its been five days now since the chocolate began to show signs of intelligence....  
  
Titus: (surprised) Turn that up a bit, please.... *volume increases*  
  
Radio: No one knows how it was started but sources say the Washu of Washu Inc. is responsible for theses monstrosities.... All who hears this broadcast are urged to vacate the Tokai district until further notice from the J.A.S.D.F. We the staff at K Thiry-Five point Fifty-five Twenty-Six to the Tenth power are sealing the doors and leaving by helicopter... We will set the computers to play all of the song in the station and play this warning until we come back... Farewell and good luck. (Static then music)  
  
Rikku: Geezzz.... *stunned* *turns radio off*  
  
Titus: *Mad* So this wasn't a dream.... *Rikku gets out of the car*  
  
Rikku: *worried* When did this start? *walks up to Titus*  
  
Titus: *confused* five days... thats how long ive been out?... it's only been one day!...  
  
Rikku: Who's this Wassshhhh Wash-u..?  
  
Titus: She's a scientist thats been trying to get my power crystals.....  
  
That dream... the glow... It protected me for four days..... that glow knew Washu was looking for me to steal my crystals.... I don't remember what it said....  
  
Rikku: *thinking* ..glow.... *suddenly the memories get downloaded into her mind*  
  
Oh... you mean the moonglow.. some people say that people live on the moon, people with wings and large feathers... *spins around* and they have these powers..... *stop* powers like yours!!!  
  
Titus: W-Where did you hear that from? *Looks her in her eyes*  
  
Rikku: .......the net.... *while she smiled at him a memory replayed*  
  
(They...........created.........you........to...........watch.........him..........to.....keep.....  
  
him.............safe...) *She slowly starts to cry and falls to her knees*  
  
Titus: Rikku? *Kneels* What is it?  
  
Rikku: I.....*sniff* I...was created by the glow....*sniff* from your imagination....*sniff* to watch over you until Washu is brought to justice....(cries)  
  
Titus: .....*holds her hands*......why is that so bad.....?  
  
Rikku: (sniff) a-after its over....(sniff)....I will.......be......extinguished.... (cries harder)  
  
Titus: *heart stops* BY THE MAKER!! *hugs Rikku* I knew something was funny when you didn't know about the chocolate.... *gets up and walks away*  
  
Rikku: ....Please don't leave me!.... *reaches for him* If you leave me they will kill me cuz I'm no use to them...*Titus stops*  
  
Titus: *mad* You're not real.... even if you do stay with me you will die...   
  
*She is too good to be true...she's pleading for my help....Dude, your dreams are real now.... you can't pass this up....when she dies its over....*  
  
*While he thinks he remembers the words the glow said*  
  
  
  
I tell you money there's other honey  
  
You always show it but you don't know it  
  
Staring at the door thinking  
  
In your couch sinking deep  
  
Over the girl that's gone....  
  
*Then he recalls pictures of a dream that has Rikku in it*  
  
Titus: *thinks of a part from a dream* .....why do you hate my pancakes....  
  
Rikku: *gets up*..because they taste burnt.... (sniff)  
  
*Titus sheds a tear and smiles*  
  
Titus: *runs back to Rikku and hugs her* There must be some way to let you stay...  
  
*dries her face* This is something I only imagined.... You in my arms....  
  
I cant let this happen to you...  
  
Rikku: Me, too... I don't know a way... (Don't take me away from him) there's gotta be a way.... (If you do he'll tear himself apart...)  
  
Titus: *replays dream* you.....were.......in....my.....dream......  
  
  
  
*As Titus replays his dream he remembers the audio...muffled but understandable*  
  
*The visual was fuzzy but there was a person there the whole time but didn't know who*  
  
*The dream cleared up to show Rikku looking out of the open window in the evening sunset singing the song he heard in his dream.....*  
  
You were always there to protect me from the nightmares I had....  
  
  
  
Rikku: When I first met you, you were clumsy and forgetful. After I saved you from your last nightmare you said you'll protect me one day.... I guess now is your chance..   
  
Titus: I wont let anything happen to you.... (I must protect her with my life)  
  
*An image of the moon flashes in his face* .......a dream?  
  
(Titus trained himself as a lucid dreamer meaning having the abilities to control some dreams. Seeing an Antaris moon instead of Earths moon means that he's dreaming. He has some abilities to fight some nightmares, but he is not powerful enough. That is why he created Rikku as his partner to fight nightmares. Over time, he developed a relationship with Rikku in the good dreams..)  
  
Rikku: A dream? That means I'll be O.K. then?  
  
Titus: (Idea) Quick, give me you Administrator passwords..... *sets up his recorder*  
  
Rikku: *confused* Why Titus! I'm not that kind of girl......! *surprised*  
  
Titus: *blushes* Ahhhh....n-no I think this is a way to get some help.....  
  
*Rikku looks really confused*  
  
Remember....  
  
It's up tp the people to brave on with   
  
Experimentaion....  
  
Rikku: Move forth the species by using our  
  
Imagination!! Al-righty!!  
  
*Just as Rikku gives Titus the Admin passwords he calls the wake button*  
  
(The wake button is an ability to wake up out of the deepest dreams...)  
  
And don't say I never gave you anything.....  
  
Titus: Uhhh.... K... Hits the button!  
  
(Morning on top of the Masaki house)  
  
*Titus rolls over and finds Ryoko on the roof taking a nap*  
  
Titus: Geezzz how long was I sleep *looks at his watch*  
  
Twelve Cycles..... not ba.......   
  
*All of a sudden that dream he had last night flashed in front of his eyes*  
  
Thuuuuu....... Ayyyyeeeee...?  
  
Ryoko: *wakes up* Huh? What is it...  
  
Titus: I have an Idea....  
  
Ryoko: I hope it's not more breakdancing or I'm gonna puke....  
  
*Titus summons his bass guitar and starts playing a song*  
  
(He does this to help him think)  
  
Titus: *sings* "Whoa, Amber is the color of your energy...."  
  
What the....?  
  
*He hears this voice from his dream singing the same lyrics*  
  
Son, Bakana.....  
  
Ryoko: It's no surprise that your songs suck...  
  
Titus: No.. *looks up at the waterfall* Time for a break...  
  
*Meanwhile at the bath house thingy*  
  
*Replaying lyrics in his head*  
  
Titus: what does it mean..... *goes underwater*  
  
*he replays the dream over in his head and sees the glow*  
  
What is this glow? during that dream someone was holding my hand the whole time..... Who was it? *getting really frustrated*  
  
WHO ARE YOU?  
  
*mist forms above the water* *Titus peeks above the water*  
  
Whats happening? *the mist turns to fog and the fog starts to glow*  
  
*footsteps echoing* Whos there? *a silhouette walks closer*  
  
Ahh... please dont come closer I....I'm not decent.......  
  
Person: Ah come on, you let me see your implants already, what else is there to see.....  
  
Titus: *gets out and puts shorts on* Rikku? *crying* RIKKU!  
  
Rikku: *Titus hugs* Ayyyyeee... dont cry, its only been 12 hours....  
  
Titus: Huh? 12 Cycles... 12 long Cycles.... Hey, how did you make that fog?  
  
*point to the fog*  
  
Rikku: well... ya know since I dont exist on this planet I had to extract a variety of DNA and RNA and element compound combinations for me to exist and make my weapons and stuff.....  
  
Titus: Uhhh.. yeah... so your still......  
  
Rikku: yeah I'm still at level 87.....  
  
Titus: cool....  
  
Rikku: hey... whats your level.....  
  
Titus: um.... 451.364534  
  
Rikku: what! Wow.... That why you were going so fast....  
  
Titus: not really... I was holding back...  
  
Rikku: OH....  
  
Titus: Well, let me explain the situation...  
  
*Titus explains the situation to Rikku*  
  
That about sums it up.. *Tail rubs his leg*  
  
Rikku: *surprized* What.... is that...?  
  
Titus: *look* ummm.. it's my tail... *tail whips around*  
  
Rikku: Still full of surprises.... huh... *hold his hands*  
  
Titus: *blushes* Hehh heh *beeb* Ahh we have an issue to deal with right now....  
  
Rikku: Right, We have to find who is playing that wierd music...  
  
*A few minutes later, by the lake*  
  
Rikku: Wat' tat' song sound like?  
  
Titus: You wont believe this but it was a song from Armageddon...  
  
Rikku: Why would they make one of those songs into a hypnotic mix...?  
  
Titus: The dance clubs will love it!! Errrrr ummm....nevermind..  
  
*A song starts playing*  
  
Rikku: Hey, It's our song..... *hums along*  
  
I'd like to stay here lust like this  
  
It's just a momentary bliss  
  
That's all we can hope for  
  
That's a reason to cope for  
  
This life, this life and no more  
  
You will be immortal man  
  
One in the hand  
  
You will exactly then  
  
What you have  
  
You found the cure  
  
And Morse codes for rapture  
  
Get with your rhythm  
  
Get with your nature  
  
I try to freeze time to freeze time for your mind  
  
Perfect snapshot to always rewind  
  
Golden buttered jam golden buttered jam for  
  
your slam  
  
Remember it in your synapse diagram  
  
Sweetness is your bein'  
  
Zen human walkin'  
  
Steppin' out from shadows  
  
Flowin' like a breeze soft and  
  
When dawn unveils the mornin' star risen  
  
Feel the light feel the love you're christened  
  
With this life not ours not for long  
  
But for the taking take it...  
  
(Titus sits burning out his processors thinking of who in the area that has an evil agenda)  
  
What's wrong..?  
  
Titus: (There's not a house for miles) .....it could only come from the Masaki house...   
  
Rikku: That means somebody in the Masaki house has the CD....  
  
Here comes the drumroll... *drumroll*  
  
Titus: *confused* H-How did you do that?  
  
Rikku: *surprised* I dont know!  
  
Titus: Anywho lets go...  
  
Rikku: K.O. ude! *pats Titus hard on the back*  
  
*Titus fall in the water*  
  
Oh, I'm sorry!! *reaches in the water* where did he go?  
  
*Titus gets out of the water near the Masaki house and waves at Rikku*  
  
Owww.... My foot fell asleep.... Heh..  
  
System stall..  
  
line 186  
  
Auto save initialized... 


End file.
